


Crybaby

by MoonGoddex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Confidence, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Growing Up, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Growing up, Marnie was a crybaby.Nobody would think it now; she had carefully crafted a tough as nails exterior, and she was quite proud of it. Loved it when strangers were intimidated by her, despite her age.But the people that grew up around her knew.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/gifts).



> Based this off of Marnie's League Card!

Growing up, Marnie was a crybaby.  
Nobody would think it now; she had carefully crafted a tough as nails exterior, and she was quite proud of it. Loved it when strangers were intimidated by her, despite her age.

But the people that grew up around her knew. Piers especially; he'd been a few years older than her when she started having meltdowns over what seemed like minor stresses.

Too warm? Too cold?  
Sobbing.  
Couldn't immediately find her favourite Houndour plushie?  
Weeping.  
Didn't have the right brand of chips?  
Absolute catastrophe.  
Jumper too tight?  
Screaming breakdown.

Their parents never knew quite how to handle it, though they tried - reasoned with her, attempted to explain that plans going slightly differently from what they'd expected was a fact of life, and that it would be okay.  
It didn't work.  
Piers took initiative, even though he was still young himself. He'd help her get to the right temperature, would carry a spare jacket for her always. He developed a very keen eye for where all of Marnie's toys were at any given time, and could pinpoint them within two minutes maximum. He'd take charge of getting the right brands of Marnie's favourite foods whenever they went to the supermarket, and if they didn't find them right away, he'd make their parents walk with him to another one.

And life got a bit easier for everyone after that. Especially for Marnie.  
And when she finally was allowed to have Pokemon in her life, to help her? Even better.

She didn't remember any of this directly, though, only though stories. She was quite young when it was at its worst.  
And as they grew up, Piers learned sooner than she did what upset her, worked overtime to mitigate it. Her Pokemon, too, would look out for her; comfort her when she was beginning to get stressed out.  
And when she got old enough, she began to understand what she needed to look after herself. Began to stand on her own feet, to assert what she needed.

It made her stronger, in a way.  
She knew what she needed. And knowing gave her the confidence to ask for it; demand for it.

She asked Piers, one time, "Why did you go to so much hassle to look after me when I was a kid?"

And at first, he told her, "You screeched when you cried and I hated the noise."  
Well, that started a small fist fight, mostly on principle.  
And then, when they settled he admitted, "Stuff like that bothered me, too, when I was little. I got used to it. But it sucked. And you weren't getting used to it. So I stepped in and just fixed the problems. It was easier than you being upset."

"...Oh. I didn't know that about you."

He shrugged. "You didn't ask."

"Fair."

"Besides," he noted, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm quite fond of you."

She punched him again, but affectionate, this time.  
"Sappy."

"How dare I show positive emotion towards my sister," he deadpanned.

"It's a crime and you should feel bad for it. I'd call the cops if they didn't know they weren't welcome in Spikemuth."

Piers snorted laughing, and shoved her. "Oh no. Arrested for sappy crimes."

Marnie's laughter joined his, ringing through their flat.

Okay, so she wasn't a crybaby any more. And she did have a tough facade.  
But fondness for people you care about is punk too, and she'd fight anyone who said otherwise.


End file.
